


They Never Know

by kishebum, tomodachificfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishebum/pseuds/kishebum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodachificfest/pseuds/tomodachificfest
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is obsessed with gaming and his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol, supports it. One day, Baekhyun gets set up with Korea’s #1 PUBG Player and his favorite streamer. What do you do when you and your boyfriend become close to your favorite gamer? Falling for him isn’t a requirement, but it is most certainly an option.





	They Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Code: 324

 

 

_ “Stay behind, fool!” _

_ “Dude, my bad, I didn’t notice the car coming our way. Let’s hide behind that rock and take a surprise shot.” _

To Baekhyun, this is a normal Sunday. Watching twitch streams of video games, especially PUBG. 

He loves video games and music with his entire being. 

Growing with his brother, Baekbeom, their parents would reward his hard work studying with video games and consoles. Baekbeom introduced Baekhyun to gaming when he was just a tiny six years old, and to Baekhyun, the concept of video games was so fascinating. As time progressed, he noticed the art and music that shaped video games were evolving, and he wished to be part of that.

He currently majors in music composition because he dreams of making scores for video games like the amazing score of  _ God of War,  _ or  _ Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, _ or  _ Silent Hill 3,  _ or  _ Halo 3 _ , or  _ Skyrim. _ To be honest, the list could go on for hours. Baekhyun’s biggest passions are music and video games, so why not pursue  _ both? _

“Baek, I’m home, babe.” Baekhyun hears the main door slam shut, steps coming his way, and then he sees his baby giant coming through the hallway to the living room. Chanyeol smiles when he sees Baekhyun in his usual corner spot on the sofa, buried under his favorite blanket with his laptop on his lap. 

“ _ And……… BOOM! Surprise, motherfucker! Now 6 more players to go, uglydaes, let’s take their supplies.” _

He goes around the sofa and sits down next to him. Baekhyun, with a smile on his face, inches forward to welcome him home with a passionate kiss, After a while, they separate from each other and press their foreheads together. “Welcome home, baby.”

“You’re exactly where I left you.” Chanyeol points out as lifts the blanket and cuddles into Baekhyun, who hums in response, so he can watch the stream too. 

_ This _ is also a normal Sunday. In fact, Chanyeol has been his life for around two years. Getting to kiss him welcome home is still kind of a new, good feeling though. They met during their first year of college, when Chanyeol and Baekhyun were paired off for a project. They clicked with each other really well through common interests and lots of chemistry, and began dating. And there’s nothing he loves more than his absolutely gorgeous musician boyfriend. 

“How was the project meeting?” Baekhyun asks. “Now, don’t go falling for anyone just like we did.”

“Of course not baby, the only way I would  _ ever _ be with someone else is if it was the three of us. You know I would never betray you.” Chanyeol put his best puppy face on and pouts in front of Baekhyun, earning himself a hug and a kiss on top of the head.

“I know, Yeol. You’re just so cute when you have your poodle face on,” Baekhyun teases as he squeezes his embrace tighter into Chanyeol before he can do something. Not being able to move, Chanyeol resorts to playfully biting Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun hisses because of the pain and tosses his laptop to the other side of the sofa.

“Hey! I know I called you a dog, but biting is not fair!” Baekhyun yells as he stands up from the sofa, laughing. He really is the happiest when he’s around Chanyeol. He climbs on top of Chanyeol’s lap and kisses him. 

Chanyeol responds by deepening the kiss and holding on to Baekhyun’s back and ass. When they break the kiss, Chanyeol begins kissing the spot on his neck where he previously bit Baekhyun. Baekhyun moans, as he grinds into Chanyeol’s crotch.

“ _ AAAAH, over, I almost died, oh my god, that was so close! Good shot, dude, you saved our asses.” _

Baekhyun giggles, hearing the stream had continued as they made out. “Let’s keep watching overDOsed’s stream.” Baekhyun climbs off of Chanyeol’s lap and grabs his laptop, as they settle into the cuddling position they were in before.

 

“Soo, I know we  _ just _ warmed up but are we streaming today?” Jongdae exclaims through the other end of the line. He’s always so excited to play online with his best friend when he has downtime. The idol life is so hectic and crowded with schedules and concerts, he’s barely able to hang out with Kyungsoo because there are always people recognizing him and following him around.

“Dae, do you even know what time and day is it?” Kyungsoo questions. Does Jongdae even know what world he lives in?

“It’s Tuesday, and it’s 1:55pm… Oh  _ shit _ , I forgot you have class in 5 minutes.” Jongdae realizes how stupid he sounds. It’s good that he wants to spend his free time playing with his best friend as well as updating their fans.

“Jongdae, just because you get a day off from stardom doesn’t mean I get a break from school, you fool.” Kyungsoo jokes as he giggles out loud, setting his belongings down on his preferred seat in the Vocal Performance classroom. He opens his laptop and realizes PUBG was still open but ignores it. People are still trickling inside the classroom, some in a rush, afraid they wouldn’t make it on time. Some others nonchalantly as they sat down.

“But  _ still…  _ I just want to play with my grumpy little penguin before schedules choke me.” Jongdae’s pout is audible. “Anyways, how are things with the kid who just won’t budge?”

“Well, he’s out of reach because first, he has a boyfriend. Second, he hates my guts and I don’t know why. Our teachers compare us a lot, and I guess he gets ticked off by that.” Kyungsoo explains the situation to Jongdae as someone sits next to him. He glances, and notices the familiar fluffy and cute, blond-haired boy now sitting next to him.

“Dae, I’ll call you when I finish class.” Kyungsoo quickly says as he hangs up. 

“Hey Kyungsoo, how are you?” Chanyeol waves as he begins taking out his notebook and pens for the lesson. Park Chanyeol is the  _ boyfriend _ Kyungsoo was just talking about. And the  _ kid who just won’t budge _ is Byun Baekhyun. What a coincidence, ain’t it?

“Doing good, how about you? I was able to finish editing the presentation video. Do you wanna check it out before the professor walks in?” Kyungsoo responds, very eagerly. He gave up some streaming time in order to finish this project on time. 

Honestly, Kyungsoo began to feel attracted to Chanyeol ever since they started their project. It is no secret that Chanyeol is handsome  _ and _ gorgeous  _ and _ cute, but he has a boyfriend. Kyungsoo was so focused on the way Chanyeol’s cheeks formed a dimple when he smiled that he didn't realize that his account was still open from the last game with Jongdae, and Chanyeol was staring right at it.

Chanyeol was staring right at it…

_ OH _ .

Kyungsoo quickly closes his laptop and probably turns the shade of a strawberry. He’ll probably have to check his laptop’s screen for cracks later.

Chanyeol definitely just saw his gaming ID. The ID he streams with. His secret identity he protects with everything in order to not mix his personal life with his internet persona. He’s made sure to not show his face, to not say his name out loud. He has turned down professional gaming team opportunities in fear of revealing his true identity.

“Is everything alright? You were about to show me the presentation?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow in concern at Kyungsoo’s loss of composure. Kyungsoo nervously giggles as he opens his laptop slowly and turns it towards himself so Chanyeol won’t see the screen.

“Just forgot to add something in the last slide, so sorry.” Kyungsoo replies while he quickly closes the game and opens up the presentation. And edits some things quickly, for good measure.

“It’s all good, just show me when it’s ready.” Chanyeol responds as he opens up his notebook.Kyungsoo finishes his not-editing and turns the computer towards Chanyeol, pressing play. Kyungsoo can’t help but look at Chanyeol’s focused expression while he watches the video. After it ends, Chanyeol flashes a smile towards Kyungsoo and puts his thumbs up. 

“It’s perfect, Kyungsoo. You did a great job.” Chanyeol grins widely. And  _ maybe _ Kyungsoo loves the sight of his cheeks expanding.

 

During class, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol presented their project to the entire class, and  _ thankfully,  _ got an excellent grade for presentation and content. To celebrate their good grade, Chanyeol invited Kyungsoo out for dinner.

“The dinner is really good, Chanyeol. You didn’t need to do this. I’m still glad we got to be partners.” Kyungsoo says, taking a sip of soju.

“No worries, you took care of making our presentation the best! It’s only right that I take you out to celebrate. Besides, I have a favor to ask…”

A favor? What could Chanyeol possibly need from Do Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo can’t even guess. 

“The other day…” Chanyeol pauses as he swirls the soju in his glass. “I saw it.  _ You _ are overDOsed. Famous PUBG streamer.”

Holy shit, Kyungsoo is _fucked_. After keeping his internet persona a complete secret from friends, classmates, boyfriends, and even his own family, he’s officially _fucked._ And there’s no point in even denying the facts - its true. All Kyungsoo can do is sigh.

“Well… I mean, yeah, I guess I am.” Kyungsoo scratches his head. He’s gotten himself in a bind. He can’t lie, there’s nothing he can do about Park Chanyeol staring right as his screen because he’s an idiot who forgot to close the game. 

“So, since we got that cleared up... _ First of all _ , you’re a star player, top 5 streamer in all of Asia, and  _ easily _ the best player in South Korea.” Chanyeol’s just speaking facts at this point. Kyungsoo is not cocky, but he’s well aware of his accomplishments. Kyungsoo hums and nods in response.

“ _ Second of all _ , you’re Do Kyungsoo. Why does my boyfriend hate your guts?” Chanyeol asks, looking at Kyungsoo with that puppy face he sometimes wears. That’s quite a funny question. Why does Byun Baekhyun hate him?

“I’m not really sure. Listen, dude, I’m sorry, I know this is your boyfriend we are talking about so I apologize. I guess since I can’t actually…” Kyungsoo struggled to find the words.

“Date him?” Chanyeol finished for him in a cheeky way.

“Uh… Yeah because he  _ is _ your boyfriend. So, I’m trying to befriend him instead. But he just doesn’t like me. Our teachers compare us a lot because we’re both very gifted in music. I don’t really care because it’s useless comments, I know what he and I are capable of. But Baekhyun…”

“Sometimes… things just get to him. He’s a little insecure and music is his passion. If the teacher is directly poking into something he is self conscious about at times, it will bother him.” Chanyeol finishes.

“Yeah I guess that’s it. But I’m still trying my hardest. He’s just really, really mean.” Kyungsoo explains, kind of frustrated with himself. He has only ever told Jongdae about this.

“How about I help you with that? What do you say, Mr. overDOsed?” Chanyeol smirks, his playful gaze meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo can’t tell what Chanyeol has in mind, but whatever it is, it already feels risky. But what are the odds of actually getting close to Baekhyun  _ and  _ his boyfriend? Would it hurt to expand his bubble from his one and only friend to a handsome couple?  _ Maybe not… _

“All right, deal.”

 

Baekhyun’s avatar was driving the motorcycle to the school site because the bounds were circling in closer. He spotted someone in the distance and hopped off his motorcycle. He began crawling on the floor and aimed his sniper. The scope allowed him to zoom into the player’s head. He slowly tracked him down while the played moved, thinking they were unseen. The player stopped, probably to check on their inventory and Baekhyun waved goodbye as he—

“Boo!” Chanyeol taps Baekhyun’s shoulders with both his strong hands, causing Baekhyun to miss his shot and scaring off the player. Unfortunately, it also gave away his location. So, he got sniped.

“Baby, how many times have I told you not to scare me like that?” Baekhyun pouts as Chanyeol kisses his lips. Baekhyun loses himself in the kiss as the loss screen shows that he had 24 kills and ranked 13 in the server. He was aiming for last man standing but  _ oh well _ . Baekhyun is so immersed in the kiss that when Chanyeol pulls away he’s still in the blissful stage of being kissed.

“I’m sorry, Hyunnie, I can’t help myself when I see you pout like that.” Chanyeol smiles as he admits that. “Besides, I had to make you lose. We’re going to play together.”

“Babe, you could have just told me to walk out of bounds.” Baekhyun answered, because it is very easy to convince Baekhyun to lose a game just to start a new one. Chanyeol boots his PC and opens up PUBG.

“No, because we’re going to play with someone special.” Chanyeol teases as he simultaneously texts through his phone and types on his keyboard. Baekhyun receives an invite, and when he joinsthe team he thinks he’s seeing things.

“Yeol, are we in the wrong team?” Baekhyun askes in disbelief, staring at the gamer tags added to his team. That can’t be right. How did they even score a game with overDOsed and uglydaes?

“No, we’re not. Get your mic.” Chanyeol commands as he put his own headphones over his big ears. And Baekhyun, he’s just as confused as ever.

“But Chanyeol, how—“

“Get the mic! Communication is key.” Chanyeol teases as he starts looking for a game to join into as a team. Baekhyun grabs his headphones from the side of his desk and slides them over his head. Before he plugs them in, he places the microphone directly in front of his lips. Once the headphones are plugged in, and his team chat is on, he can hear that voice he’s been streaming for  _ years. _

“YeolLord here, how are you guys doing?” Chanyeol’s voice resounds through Baekhyun’s headphones. 

“Hey, whats up, dude?” A voice that sounds like uglydaes says into the microphone.  _ Holy fuck its actually him. _

_ “ _ I’m overDOsed and I’m good, you guys ready to win this match?” 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and mouths  _ Holy shit _ ,  _ its overDOsed and uglydaes. _ He really was having his internal fanboy moment. Baekhyun has been  _ dreaming _ of getting to play with  _ the  _ overDOsed on a server since 4 years ago. This is completely crazy.

“I’m GetBaeked. Let’s get it!” Baekhyun responds with an awkward laugh  super nervous that he’s playing with almost-pros. 

Their avatars are in the waiting lobby as the “Match starts in 55 seconds” screen shows. Everyone is just sprinting around and running in circles, greeting each other, throwing kisses, and punching each other for fun. Their team groups up in the lobby - or attempts to, as overDOsed and uglydaes specifically are being mobbed by like 20 players.

“Alright, so the plan is to land in the Rozhok area so we’re close to the school as well,” overDOsed says into the microphone as his avatar waves to the other players mobbing him.

“Maybe we can crash the Ruins after we’re done gathering things,” uglydaes suggests as the countdown decreases second by second. Baekhyun’s nervous, confused and taken aback that he is even playing with the players he’s been fanboying over for the past few years. How did his boyfriend even put this together? The countdown buzz starts.

_ 5… _

_ 4… _

_ 3… _

_ 2… _

_ 1… _

The screen shows them in the airplane, waiting to fly into the Erangel region. Baekhyun pins the location they talked about dropping into, and overDOsed tells them to follow him. Once they’re close to the Rozhok area, they all jump from the plane, following overDOsed, and zoom downwards.

“Prepare for landing, kids,” uglydaes says. Their parachutes open up once they reached 100 meters from the ground, and they all follow one another until they reach the ground by the Rozhok area, which is mostly abandoned houses. They all split up looking for items.

“Who you calling a kid? Your voice sounds younger than me and YeolLord.” Baekhyun teases. He’s always wondered how old uglydaes is, or even who he is? For some reason, his voice sounds strangely familiar…

“Hey, bastard! I’m probably older than the both of you put together, you kid,” the other whines. Baekhyun hears a giggle that he assumes was overDOsed. He can’t help but smile, he’s so happy he gets to talk to them personally thanks to  _ whatever _ Chanyeol did. Maybe he won like a streaming contest as a surprise.

Baekhyun’s avatar picks up an assault rifle from one of the houses and lots of ammo along with a helmet and a backpack. In the next house he finds a rifle and some other scopes. He was honestly starstruck more than anything to play with overDOsed. He’s literally fantasized about getting matched with him, and here he is.

“Alright GetBaeked, follow me. Ugly, and Lord, stay together. Let’s break,” overDOsed instructs the team as they break off and move in different directions. Baekhyun is following behind and they find a vehicle as they drive to the School area. People tend to go there often so they’re going to eliminate some people.

“Lord! That was a nice shot dude!” uglydaes yells into the microphone. Baekhyun spots someone running towards him and Kyungsoo from the side and shooting at them making them lose some of their health. Baekhyun starts screaming nonsense to Kyungsoo like “Omgomgomgomgomgomg AAAAAAH” and then he stops running, crouches, and uses his rifles scope to zero into their head. Then, he shoots and kills the other player.

“You saved my ass, GetBaeked,” overDOsed laughs as he shoots another player they spotted through the windows.

 

_ 5 wins and 2 losses later… _

 

“Last game for me, it’s getting late and I have to wake up early tomorrow,” overDOsed’s tired voice rings through Baekhyun’s ears as he yawns. They have been playing for about 3 and a half hours, sharing laughs and talking about games. Baekhyun got to open up to both overDOsed and uglydaes and get to know them a bit beyond their gamer tags. He knows they can’t reveal their identities to him, but that’s okay, because he’s bonding with them through something he loves.

“Me and Yeol are also getting sleepy. Let’s make it a great one.” They decide to land on the Pochinki area. Once they make it, they gather up their items before heading out and getting a car to drive to Rozkoh and find more Level 2 items. While they drove, they ran over an entire team and killed them.

“Booyah, suckers!” uglydaes yells. Baekhyun is laughing so much because uglydaes is so funny, and overDOsed? He’s literally so humble for being a star player. He  _ laughs  _ at Chanyeol’s jokes and advises Baekhyun on some tips and tricks to be aware of while playing the game.

When they get to Rozkoh, they start looting the houses and find pretty good inventory, as well as killing a bunch of players with grenades and their assault rifles. Uglydaes takes the sniping duty.

“GetBaeked, get up there in the tower. Do you see that guy crouching. Take him out while I run to distract him,” overDOsed instructs Baekhyun, who complies, running to the tower and starting to climb. Once he’s in position, he aims right to the opponent’s head and kills him. “There you go, you’re so good at shooting.” And Baekhyun can’t help but blush. These past 7 rounds have been filled with nothing but praises from overDOsed, who is surprisingly a very wholesome player despite his ranking.

“Thank you, Over. Where to now? There’s 12 players left and the Safe Zone is closing in. Do we go to the edge or do we wait in the middle?” Baekhyun responds as he gets down from the tower and hears shots from the Northwest coordinates.

“I think we should all move to the edge once the safe zone is moving towards us,” Chanyeol comments as all their avatars run to the car and head to the Ruins.

While they are driving, they begin hearing some faint laughter. At first everyone ignores it since it is kind of far away from the microphones range. But then it gets closer to a muffled voice and some giggles.

“Anyways, uh… YeolLord, stop close to that guy in the West coordinate over there, do you see him?” overDOsed asks, trying to ignore the sounds of what seemed to be uglydaes’ mic.

Once they arrive, they all get down from the car and started dragging themselves through the tall grass to be unseen. Uglydaes simply stays in the car. Maybe he’s inactive?

Once Baekhyun takes a shot at the guy that was running and kills him, the rest of his squad starts mobbing them. They all pop out of nowhere and begin shooting at Yeol, Over, and Baek. Uglydaes is still in the car seat.

Suddenly, they hear crying? They’re all just trying to shoot the enemy team down, before Baekhyun reaches critical health and needs assistance from his teammates. OverDOsed tries to cover them while Chanyeol assists Baekhyun. But the crying is not really crying.

It’s moans. And giggling. Coming from Ugly’s microphone.

“YeolLord…You… t-there is someone b-behind you… Watch out.” Uglydaes voice sounds breathy, as if he was running a whole mile. But since he said it too late, Chanyeol is melee killed by their opponent, and then the opponent waves at Baekhyun as he kills him too.

“Fuck!!! I’m dead!” Everyone knew uglydaes  was moaning but everyone chose to ignore it. Uglydaes and overDOsed are the last two remaining, and hisses and moans continue.

“Get out of the car, ugly!” overDOsed yells as he takes care of all of the people who killed their team by himself. Uglydaes wasn’t complying though, and then he got sniped by the last person remaining in that team.

“O-okay, so… I’m sorry I didn’t m-move but my boyfriend is giving me the best head in m-my life so let’s keep in touch.” And then there’s silence, and uglydaes is disconnected from their team. After uglydaes disconnected, the game was consumed by silence and Baekhyun and Chanyeol stared at each other in confusion.

“Um, sorry, guys. My friend doesn’t know how to behave sometimes, as you can see,” overDOsed apologizes on behalf of uglydaes as his avatar onscreen is run over by a car. This was the most terrible round they had, and they could have taken a win, but all the distractions…

“Well, that was an earful,” Chanyeol says into his microphone as he bursts out laughing, which makes Baekhyun smile. And it must have the same effect on overDOsed, too, because he starts giggling.

“Yeah, it was. Sorry about that!” overDOsed laughs as it shows the loading screen to the main menu lobby. Baekhyun wonders if he had been a good player. He loves video games but he would like to hear from a pro if he is a good player and not a burden to the team.

“By the way, you guys did awesome! Both of you. You guys play for fun yet you both did a great job offense and defense-wise. Let’s keep playing together, please,” overDOsed suggests as he adds their gamer tags in the game as his friends. Suddenly, Baekhyun feels like fanboying. He is friends with his favorite streamer and player in Korea. He is so starstruck he isn’t even mad they lost, but grateful he gets to be praised AND befriended by his favorite gamer.

“Thank you so much! We appreciate it! Perhaps, I don’t know if it’s too much asking, but do you have a Kakaotalk or something?” Chanyeol asks. “Maybe we can exchange IDs and make a group chat, and you can add uglydaes.” Chanyeol continues while Baekhyun slowly turns a deep shade of red. He’s literally so bold. What makes Chanyeol think he’s going to get the ID of someone who’s literally been keeping his identity secret and probably doesn’t even want to—

“Alright! Add me in there, my ID is the same as my name here except it has a 12 at the end. So, it’s overDOsed12. I’ll add uglydaes as soon as he’s done being sinful,” overDOsed responds very eagerly, which takes Baekhyun by surprise. That was surprisingly  _ easy. _

He  watches as Chanyeol pulls out his phone, and within a few taps they’re all added to a group chat. He’s literally going to be talking to his favorite gamer and his friend outside of PUBG. He might go insane.

“Oh my god, this is crazy.” Baekhyun whispers into the microphone without realizing he’s thinking out loud. “What I actually mean is I hope you rest well, overDOsed, it was such an honor to get to play with you. Thank you for all your advice and strategies!”

“No problem! Nice to meet you, both! We’ll talk soon!” overDOsed responds before logging off. Baekhyun’s jaw drops as he removes his headphones and stares at Chanyeol.

They both receive a notification about overDOsed adding uglyKJD to the group chat. 

**_DO:_ ** _ Good night! I had fun playing! _

 

A few months have passed since overDOsed and Baekhyun officially met (through PUBG). The  group chat has played multiple times together. They all had so much fun together. Once, they were even invited to a stream with them and they got so many friend requests. It was insane. Baekhyun also manned up and began texting overDOsed privately. He wanted to become closer with him. And sometimes, even play duo mode. OverDOsed is Baekhyun’s mentor and friend. They have shared many things about each other through text and voice chatting, and Baekhyun is so happy he gets to befriend his player. The bad thing is, he has a boyfriend, but he is falling for the person behind overDOsed’s avatar.

 

 ** _DO:_** _Your voice sounds cute when you get mad about losing._

**_Baek:_ ** _ Shut up I don’t sound cute. _

**_DO:_ ** _ But you do, tho. _

**_Baek:_ ** _ You know, to be the best player in South Korea and almost in all of Asia, you’re surprisingly humble. _

**_DO:_ ** _ You’re missing the point. _

 

Perhaps because he  _ knows _ he will never actually meet the person behind the screen and because he’s been watching him for years. But he’s still with Chanyeol. Chanyeol fully supports them texting each other though. He seems to be texting with him as well, which doesn’t bug Baekhyun at all despite usually being the jealous type.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, has been helping overDOsed. Or well, Do Kyungsoo, to get closer with his boyfriend. That’s what Kyungsoo asked for in exchange for playing with them online.  

 

**_DO:_ ** _ Chan, do you mind if I voice call tonight with Baekhyun? _

**_Loey:_ ** _ Go for it. He always gets all excited telling me about how you guys talk for like an hour or two. _

**_DO:_ ** _ Why are you so kind? _

**_Loey:_ ** _ Cus I’m the best, duh _

**_Read 11:54pm_ **

 

So far, online, everything has been going great. However, Kyungsoo told Chanyeol that every time Baekhyun and him have class together and he tries to be nice to him, Baekhyun pushes him away and doesn’t open up to him. Which saddens Chanyeol because he wants to hang out with the both of them. Chanyeol is also beginning to feel things for Kyungsoo because they’ve gotten a lot closer in class.

Luckily, they were all invited to a music department party. Which Kyungsoo couldn’t say no to, since he needed to organize some of it. He invited Jongdae (and his boyfriend), Chanyeol, and told him to bring Baekhyun without telling him he was going to be there. So Chanyeol begins scheming...

 

**_DO:_ ** _ Yeol, Here’s Junmyeon hyung’s address. I’m so nervous.  I’ll see you guys soon. _

“Babe, how do I look?” Baekhyun steps out of the bathroom. His hair is straight, sporting his new dark blond color. He’s also wearing a bit of eyeshadow to contrast his blue contacts. He is dressed in a loose grey dress shirt with flower embroidery along with tight black jeans that are a bit ripped. Chanyeol just wants to kiss the living crap out of Baekhyun right now. He looks so beautiful. 

“You look gorgeous as usual, my prince.” He goes over to Baekhyun and lifts him up and spins him around.e presses a kiss to his lips, that tasted like strawberry lipgloss. When he breaks the kiss, he stares at him for a long time while smiling. “How about me? Do I look okay?”

Baekhyun puts his hand on his chin and pretends to think about it. “Maybe, you could look better.” Chanyeol tickles him on his sides while Baekhyun bursts out laughing. “Alright, okay, you look amazing, babe. Stop tickling me.” Baekhyun laughs hysterically until Chanyeol stops.

They left the apartment in each others embrace. And once they arrived at Junmyeon’s apartment, and Do Kyungsoo opened the door for them, Baekhyun’s mood dropped.

“Hey, welcome! Come inside, there’s a lot of people in here.” Kyungsoo welcomed them awkwardly, noticing the change in Baekhyun’s aura. 

Kyungsoo led them inside and then headed for the kitchen. When they entered, they noticed a lot of people from the Performing Arts department, and some of the Fine Arts majors. The house is big, but still seems kind of packed with all of these people. The party was organized in order to congratulate everyone in the Arts school of their University for passing their exams, but  _ honestly? _ It’s just another excuse to party and drink until the sun rises.

“Chanyeol! Dude, you’re here! Hey, Baekhyunnie hyung!” Sehun shouts all the way from the bar. He is with Kim Jongin, and with Zhang Yixing. The three of them are tall  _ and  _ handsome dancers from them performing arts department. Chanyeol intertwines his fingers with Baekhyun and pulls him towards their direction to greet them properly.

“Hey, bro! How are you guys doing?” Chanyeol greets Sehun with a hug. Baekhyun is shyly standing behind Chanyeol. He doesn’t really know the dancers that well, but they seem like great people.

“Guys, this is my boyfriend, Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is Sehun, and this is Jongin and Yixing.” Chanyeol points at each one of them while saying their names as they smile and wave.

“Nice to meet you, Baekhyun! Chanyeol has told us so much about you. And don’t worry, he only said good things.” Jongin teases and Baekhyun blushes.

“Nice to meet you all!” Baekhyun responds as he spots the kitchen and thinks maybe he can slip away to get a beer in the fridge. He excuses himself and walks over to the kitchen.

“Hey Baekhyun! You’re here!” Junmyeon, class representative of the performing arts department, greets Baekhyun as he cooks with Kyungsoo. And Baekhyun is hungry so he’s  _ definitely _ going to stick around for food.

“Hey Junmyeon! And Kyungsoo. This party is awesome.” Baekhyun responds as he opens the fridge and finds a bunch of cold beers. He takes one for himself and opens it with the bottle opener by the counter.

“Well, congrats on your exams! This is all made possible, thanks to Kyungsoo. This is his home after all and we’re all having fun here because of him.” Junmyeon side hugs Kyungsoo as he smiles nervously. He was avoiding eye contact and lowering his head to hide his tiny blush. “Are you blushing?”

“Shut up, I’m not.” Kyungsoo laughs nervously, trying to hide again. Baekhyun is just shifting around until his stomach began growling really loudly. Everyone widens their eyes and Chanyeol lets out a loud laugh. Baekhyun feels so humiliated because that was a loud ass growl and for what?

“You hungry? Me and Kyungsoo are making food for ourselves, you want some?” Junmyeon asks as he lifts up the sandwich in the counter top.

“Yes, please. I was so caught up with getting ready for tonight that I completely forgot about eating a proper meal. Thank you so much!” Baekhyun smiles as he bows his head slightly in gratitude. Chanyeol butts in as well. “Make that  _ two _ sandwiches. I’m hungry too.”

“On it, sir! You’re always hungry, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon nods as he grabs more ingredients for Kyungsoo and him. Meanwhile, Chanyeol drags Baekhyun back to where they left Sehun and his friends. Baekhyun realizes he forgot his drink in the counter were Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are making food, so he stops, and asks Chanyeol to come with him. Once they make it there, Junmyeon was nowhere to be seen, and Kyungsoo was silently finishing both sandwiches.

“Grab your drink but let’s stick around with Kyungsoo and eat.” Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun’s ear. Kyungsoo’s face lit up as soon as he looked up and saw them.

“Here you go, they’re ready. I hope you like it.” Kyungsoo smiles as he hands them their party snacks.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo-ssi” Baekhyun responds as he takes a bite out of the sandwich. Chanyeol also started munching on his as soon as he got a hold of it. Everything about it was perfect except the weird aftertaste something in the sandwich left in his tongue. He doesn’t know what tastes disgusting but it is an oddly familiar taste. He opened the sandwich to inspect the ingredients, only to find cucumbers of all things.

“Ugh, this is disgusting!” Baekhyun spit the bite out in the sink and washed it off and then threw away his sandwich. “Kyungsoo, I hate cucumbers.”

Kyungsoo widened his eyes, he didn’t want to upset Baekhyun because he truly didn’t know that Baekhyun disliked cucumbers. “Oh gosh, I’m  _ so _ sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Who even makes sandwiches with cucumbers?” Baekhyun asks as he looks disgusted. He opens the fridge and finds the first water bottle he finds to chug it all. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows and looks at Kyungsoo worriedly “Fucking disgusting.”

“Baekhyun, don’t be a dick. You know he didn’t mean it.” Chanyeol tries to alleviate the situation because he can tell Kyungsoo is feeling guilty for something that is not even his fault.

“Of course he did, he hates me, so he would do that!” Baekhyun is getting riled up very quickly and now he might cause some type of confrontation. Kyungsoo sighs in frustration. It is unbelievable that Baekhyun won’t burst out of his own bubble to realize that Kyungsoo doesn’t hate him. Maybe it is Baekhyun’s way to excuse himself from disliking Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo is not flying with it.  _ This has to end here. _

“How could I do that if I didn’t even know you that well enough to know you don’t like certain foods?” Kyungsoo snaps, making sure to get his point across. “You keep on assuming that I hate you but I don’t. You’re the one that hates me.”

“Yes, I dislike you because…” Baekhyun struggled to find the words “Because…”

“Because what? I’m sorry we always get put side by side and compared all the time but that is not my problem.” Kyungsoo retaliates. Baekhyun looks down, having newly found mixed feelings about Kyungsoo. He has hated him, but did he ever stop and think the reason  _ why _ he dislikes Do Kyungsoo? He hasn’t. Now he’s doubting his own judgement.

Chanyeol sees how upset they both look. It’s frustrating because as the man in the middle, there’s nothing he can do to help Baekhyun sort out his feelings about Kyungsoo. “Listen, Baek, he didn’t mean to. I’m sure he made us a snack out of pure kindness. You didn’t have to be such a dick to him.” 

Baekhyun  _ always  _ listens to Chanyeol. He notices that Kyungsoo is lowering his gaze to avoid eye contact and seems upset by the way Baekhyun is acting. Baekhyun starts thinking about what could possibly be the reason why he’s acting like such an asshole.  _ Yes, he makes me feel insecure. And, yes, I don’t click with him, but why? Why is that?  _

Does he even have a real reason? This is something he hasn’t really thought about. Kyungsoo, there is nothing much to hate about him. Envy? Yes. But probably not  _ hate. _ Baekhyun remorsefully goes up to Kyungsoo, who’s just quietly fidgeting his fingers with eachother.

“I’m… sorry, Kyungsoo. I don’t hate you, I’m sorry, I keep on snapping at you for no reason, and I guess its something natural.” Baekhyun apologizes and places his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo seems to sigh for what seemed like several minutes, nodded and  walks away to find Junmyeon. Baekhyun is so confused as to what is the reason for his petty hatred  _ and _ why Kyungsoo didn’t accept his apology for being rude.

 

**_Baek:_ ** _ I think I upset someone at the party. _

**_DO:_** _What happened?_

**_Baek:_ ** _ I kind of snapped at him for giving me food I dislike. He tried apologizing but I kept on pushing it. He got mad about it and called me out on hating him for no reason. Because I started thinking what could possibly be the reason why I hate him. _

**_DO:_ ** _ And why do you think you hate him? _

**_Baek:_ ** _ I never thought so, he just made my existence uncomfortable. _

**_DO:_ ** _ Have you ever tried approaching him? Or letting him approach you? _

**_Baek:_ ** _ I mean,  I haven’t actually, just at the party. _

**_DO:_ ** _ Just try getting together with him as much as you can. If you have him in class, try to partner up with him. Invite him out to drinks after you guys are done for the day. _

**_Baek:_ ** _ Perhaps I should try that. _

And that is how Baekhyun followed overDOsed’s advice. He formally apologizes to Kyungsoo, promising to try and become his friend. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo end up being partners for the listening journal projects. To be honest, the more Baekhyun would talk to Kyungsoo, the more intrigued he is by him and his  _ voice _ . His voice sounded oddly familiar. Baekhyun just couldn’t connect his memories but he  _ does _ recognize that voice.

He is sure he has heard it before, like up close. He doesn’t know from where though. Maybe he has a voice similar to a voice actor from an animated movie?

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks as he gathers his belongings from the floor. They are in a music practice room in the music department where they were just practicing vocals to perform their listening journal song. 

“I’m fine, just thinking, you know?” Baekhyun responds in a nonchalant manner, trying to brush him off “You look a little pale.”

“I’m just thinking, Kyungsoo.” Where else has _ he heard  _ that voice? He couldn’t really think straight, he was kind of going through it, remembering the voice, tolerating the sight of the breathtaking Kyungsoo (Baekhyun came to terms that Kyungsoo is not only a sweet angel, but a handsome one at that too) and lastly, thinking about overDOsed. How incredibly close and intimate they have gotten.

“Well, I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back!” Kyungsoo heads out without further hesitation, since Baekhyun seemed very out of it. Which he is, he  _ knows  _  it in his veins that he can recognize that voice. And maybe, he isn’t the right one to help him recognize that voice. But he didn’t notice Kyungsoo left his phone on the chair. Perhaps, he forgot it.

He was getting a call, the phone kept on ringing and thank god the rooms are soundproof. When Baekhyun checked the caller ID, it said  _ “Big Dick Jongdae”.  _ He let the phone ring until it stopped.

He was about to run after him to give him his phone back, but the phone kept on ringing again. The person who is calling is persistent about talking to Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun feels bad about eavesdropping. So, he was going to tell the person that Kyungsoo left his phone and he would give it back to him as soon as he saw him. However, the call ended before it started.

And then, Kyungsoo received a text message. 

**_Big Dick Jongdae:_** _Hey, Mr. overDOsed. Are we playing or wat??!1!11_

Kyungsoo returns from the bathroom by this time, finding Baekhyun with his phone on his hand. He panics for a second and gently takes his phone back from Baekhyun. Baekhyun is staring at him in disbelief.

“Kyungsoo, you’re overDOsed?” Baekhyun asks, as if he can’t believe it himself, like this cannot be real. Kyungsoo’s secret is now revealed to not only one person, but two. He cannot deal with the shock he’s experiencing.

“Uh, yes. I am.” Kyungsoo admits in pure defeat and disappointment of letting people find him out just like that. And all because of Jongdae’s message.

“So, you’ve been talking to me this entire time?!” Baekhyun kind of bursts out, yelling what he feels at the moment. He’s going through a lot of thoughts right now.

“I’m so sorry, I can explain, I couldn’t tell you because—.” Kyungsoo begins but he is interrupted by Baekhyun. “I’ve been  _ watching _ you.  _ Talking _ to you. I’ve been  _ liking you  _ ever since we began talking privately, and now, you’re literally the person I disliked until a few days ago?”

Kyungsoo slowly nods “Basically.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what do to anymore. Yes, he overjoyed he  _ finally _ knows who overDOsed is. But, how does he change the fact that he likes overDOsed so much, and that overDOsed is Do Kyungsoo, someone he disliked until he came to terms with his reason. He literally didn’t know what to do with this information.

So he just stormed out in tears.

 

Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun is really shaken up when he enters their home. Baekhyun didn’t even greet him. There must definitely be something happening. Baekhyun takes a seat on the sofa and Chanyeol notices his small sniffles. He approaches him from behind and embraces him with his arms. A comforting hug that Chanyeol always gives to his love.

“Why didn’t you tell me Kyungsoo is overDOsed?” Baekhyun is crying out of confusion and perhaps anger that he didn’t know anything that was going on. Chanyeol widens his big eyes, and looks away in guiltyness.

“How do you know, Baek?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun as he wipes the small tears out of frustration coming out of Baekhyun’s eyes. He knows exactly why Baekhyun feels like this. I guess a bit more betrayed that he should. “I saw it on his cell phone, some guy named Jongdae, who I assume is uglydaes, texted him about playing together.”

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, because he can’t really understand what Baekhyun might be feeling about Kyungsoo in this moment. 

“I don’t know. Please don’t get mad, but I started kind of  _ liking _ overDOsed. And not because he’s been my gaming idol for about 4 years but also because of his amazing personality and character.” Baekhyun pauses to take his breath, as little tears of frustration fell down his cheeks “I fell for that. And now that I can put a face to him, it’s so tough. It’s someone we both know not only online but also in person.”

“I must admit, I also began liking him. Firstly, in person, before setting up our first match.” Chanyeol admits, in a very light hearted way, to lighten up the mood. Baekhyun looks at him in confusion.

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Baekhyun is very surprised by the response  _ his boyfriend _ has decided to take on this realization about  _ liking _ someone else.

“Of course not, babe. Why would I get mad? You’re not going to leave me for him, are you? That’s the only way I would ever be mad. I  _ made _ this happen. I wanted you to not only meet Kyungsoo as the great person he is, but also meet him as Korea’s #1 gamer.” Chanyeol explains his intention to Baekhyun, seemingly innocent.

“But now I know the truth. So what am I supposed to do with it?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol, trying to group his thoughts and opinions about all of this situation.

“We can all figure it out. The three of us. Coincidentally, Kyungsoo should be on his way here. I called him earlier to have dinner with us.” Chanyeol admits as the doorbell to their apartment home rings. Speak of the devil.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cheek with lots of love before heading to the main entrance of their apartment. Baekhyun heard a few greetings, shoes being left in the entrance. When they walked into the living room, Kyungsoo spotted Baekhyun and smiled apologetically.

Chanyeol sits right next to Baekhyun, and invites Kyungsoo to sit between the both of them as he scoot out to make some space. Kyungsoo quietly sits down and places his hands on his laps, displaying signs of  _ feeling  _ awkward. Chanyeol reached out to his hands and held them with both hands.

“Kyungsoo, we want to come to a conclusion for the three of us, what we will become, what we feel.” Chanyeol explained to Kyungsoo. As he lightly squeezed his hands in order to reassure him that his feelings about this entire mess are welcome and accepted.

“What we feel? What does Baekhyun feel? What do you feel?” Kyungsoo asks, a little confused as to what is  happening next. He seems open to this conversation and inviting, and all Baekhyun and Chanyeol got to do is hear his perspective.

“Kyungsoo, I’m really puzzled, dude. I thought about how crazy I am for overDOsed. And now, I finally put a face to all of that. I like you a lot, and Chanyeol likes you as well.” Baekhyun admits with the most reassuring tone ever. He wants to commit to something.

“But you guys are boyfriends? How can you both like me if you’re dating eachother?” Kyungsoo is very confused right now, and doesn’t know if he’s going to make a concrete decision about all of this. What can he do with two boyfriends that like him other than  _ date them? _

“But what do you feel, what does your heart tell you as Kyungsoo and as overDOsed. You’ve talked to us for quite a few months. Baekhyun and you spoke on the phone basically every week, and you and I had dinner often after class.” Chanyeol points out, making it clear that Kyungsoo should be able to determine where his feelings stand with Baekhyun and him. Kyungsoo thinks about it, narrowing his facts down.

“Well, what I feel isn’t easy. Of course, I felt attracted to Chanyeol like a magnet as soon as we met, and then it just became stronger. But Baekhyun, everytime we talked about your day, or just stayed on the phone for hours, I began having feelings for you. So I am very between you both. How do we solve this?” Kyungsoo blurted out, in response to Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s confessions.

“We date eachother.” Chanyeol said in a very sure tone. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both widen his eyes. Baekhyun is dating Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo would have not one but  _ two boyfriends?! _

“But you guys are already dating, though…” Rejoins Kyungsoo, and he is very confused and disappointed. He doesn’t know how the hell he fits into the equation.

“I mean. Just liten to ourselves, we like eachother. I like Baekhyun, Baekhyun likes you, you like me, I like you, Baekhyun likes me, and I like you. So might as well just include you to our relationship.” Chanyeol proposes, as it all made sense in Baekhyun’s head. Chanyeol continued “For now, don’t think about it as me and Baekhyun cheating on eachother with you. We are comfortable with having you, because we both do, and you have the both of us.” 

“I guess you have a point, but how do you even make this big cluster fuck of feelings work out?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol before he gets cut off with a deep kiss. Chanyeol’s lips never get old for him, and to be honest, This is like a trusting kiss, he wants to invite someone else into their relationship and make it a big mess of feelings, he doesn’t care about the secondary things. Baekhyun eases up into the kiss  _ and finally _ gives in to what he feels right now. They can hear Kyungsoo shiffling around uncomfortably while they kiss, so they break the kiss. 

Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo’s cheek in the most delicate way, and plants a kiss on his plump, beautiful lips. Kyungsoo did  _ not  _ expect that at all, but he is not complaining about it either. He wants to try this out. They keep on kissing very slowly and passionately until they need to catch their breaths, and Chanyeol grins widely.

Kyungsoo’s face is later grabbed by both of Baekhyun’s hands and turned towards him as Baekhyun closes their space and kisses his lips, very slowly, but surely. Baekhyun is getting like an experimental taste of Kyungsoo’s lips, until he decided he loved the feeling, and deepened the kiss. 

“I love this.” Kyungsoo is happy, he didn’t expect to make up with Baekhyun, but he did. And he likes them both very much, he’s willing to try to be in a polyamorous relationship with the people he likes and admires. “I want to try this out. I like you both a lot, ever since we played that first match Chanyeol set up for us. So I’m willing to try something that is not in my comfort zone for the people I like.”

“Then, let’s try to be boyfriends. Perhaps we can binge on video games a little in the process of that” Chanyeol responds, happy to be able to call the love of his life, and his  _ new love _ , his boyfriends. They aren’t sure if this feeling clusterfuck is going to work out, but they’re willing to try whatever makes the three of them ultimately happy.

 

FIN


End file.
